Nicht realisierte Star-Trek-Projekte
Seit 1967 wurden mehrere Star-Trek-Projekte entwickelt, die letztendlich nicht realisiert werden konnten. Filme Titel / Prequel-Idee (1968) :von Gene Roddenberry Gene Roddenberry hatte bereits im Jahr 1968 während der dritten Staffel der Serie die Idee für einen Star-Trek-Kinofilm. Auf der World Science Fiction Convention in Oakland, Kalifornien erklärte Roddenberry einem begeisterten Publikum von seiner Prequel-Idee, in der sich Kirk und seine Crew auf der Sternenflottenakademie kennenlernen sollten. Als kurz drauf abgesetzt wurde, wurden sämtliche Filmpläne zunächst ad acta gelegt. Erst als in der Mitte der 1970er die Produktion eines Kinofilm wieder im Bereich des Möglichen rückte, erinnerte sich Roddenberry an seine Prequel-Idee und zog abermals in Erwägung, das erste Aufeinandertreffen der Enterprise-Crew zu zeigen. Da der originale Cast zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zu alt für eine glaubwürdige Darstellung in einer Prequel-Story zur Serie war, ließ er die Idee zugunsten eines Sequels fallen. Buch: Star Trek Design, S. 177, ISBN 3-453-12796-X, Artikel: Roddenberyy considers TOS prequel for TMP auf TrekMovie.com [ohne Titel / A Question of Cannibalism aka The Cattlemen] (1973) :von Gene Roddenberry Schon 1973 versuchte Roddenberry Paramount für einen Star-Trek-Kinofilm zu begeistern. Er nutzte hierzu eine Story-Idee aus seinem ursprünglichen Star-Trek-Konzept Star Trek is.... Unter dem Titel A Question of Cannibalism stellte Roddenberry sich damals eine mögliche Episode vor, in der Captain Robert April und seine Crew die Erd-Kolonie auf Regulus besuchen. Aprils Außenteam erkennt, dass die rinder-artigen Lebewesen, die von den Kolonisten gehalten werden, tatsächlich intelligente Lebewesen sind. Die Kolonisten, die vom Handel mit Produkten aus diesem „Cattle“ genannten Wesen leben, sind alles andere als begeistert und rebellieren gegen die Absicht des Außenteams, ihre „Cattles“ zu befreien. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es zum Lebenszyklus dieser Wesen gehört, getötet und gegessen zu werden: Derjenige, der sie verzehrt wird zu einem Wirtskörper und verwandelt sich nach und nach selbst in eines dieser Wesen. Roddenberry wollte Herb Solow als Produzenten für den Film gewinnen. Solow war sich jedoch darüber im Klaren, dass die Geschichte ohne massive Änderungen keinen vergnüglichen Kinofilm würde ergeben können. Dennoch versuchte er die Idee dem Paramount-Präsidenten Frank Yablans anzubieten. Dieser zeigte sich begeistert und zog das Kino-Projekt ernsthaft in Erwägung. Laut Solow scheiterte dieser Versuch jedoch an Gene Roddenberry selbst, der sich nicht mit Paramount auf einen Vertrag zur Erstellung des Drehbuchs einigen konnte. Buch: Inside Star Trek: Die wahre Geschichte, S. 442f., ISBN 3-453-13367-6 The God Thing (1975) :von Gene Roddenberry Star Trek II (1975) :von Jon Povill Gene Roddenberry hatte nach Ablehnung seines Drehbuchs zu Star Trek: The God Thing durch Paramount Pictures seinem damaligen Assistenten Jon Povill gebeten, ein eigenes Drehbuch für einen möglichen Kinofilm zu schreiben. Roddenberry fand zwar, dass die von Povill entwickelte Geschichte um den überraschenden Austritt der Vulkanier aus der Föderation eine hervorragende Episode für eine Star-Trek-Serie abgegeben hätte, jedoch für einen abendfüllenden Kinofilm nicht wirklich geeignet sei. Der Beginn von Povills Geschichte erinnert an den später produzierten Kinofilm , in dem ein ähnliches Szenario zu Verstimmungen mit dem klingonischen Reich führt. Zu Misstrauen neigende, teils emotional handelnde Vulkanier erinnern zudem an die spätere Serie . ;Handlung Bei einer Versammlung von Föderationsdiplomaten auf der Erde werden drei verschiedene Aufzeichnungen abgespielt, die alle eine militärische Aktion der Sternenflotte zum Inhalt haben. In jeder Aufzeichnung vernichtet ein Sternenflottenschiff seinen jeweiligen Gegner. Ein vulkanischer Diplomat erhebt auf Grundlage des zu sehenden Materials vehement Anklage gegen das vermeintlich unprovozierte Vorgehen und fordert die Erde von der Aufgabe, die Operationen der Sternenflotte zu leiten, umgehend zu entbinden. Die Erdvertretung lehnt dies ab und ruft satzungsgemäß den Föderationsrat ein. Dort können die drei Vorfälle aus Sicht der Erde plausibel aufgeklärt werden, doch viel mehr beunruhigt die Erdvertretung das merkwürdige Verhalten der vulkanischen Diplomaten. Sie weisen darauf hin, dass die Vulkanier in der ungewohnt emotional geführten Debatte statt eine durchaus legitime Untersuchung zu beantragen, gleich die Ablösung der Erde gefordert hätten. Der Föderationsrat stimmt nach Anhörung beider Seiten ab und entscheidet zugunsten der Erde. Zum Entsetzen des Rates sehen die Vulkanier sich daraufhin gezwungen, sich aus der Föderation zurückzuziehen und reisen ab. Die verbliebenen Ratsmitglieder stimmen darin überein, dass das Verhalten der vulkanischen Diplomaten irgendeiner unbekannten Ursache zugrunde liegen muss. Sie beauftragen den im Rat anwesenden Admiral James T. Kirk mit der Untersuchung des Falls. Kirk ist bislang der einzige Kommandant der Sternenflotte, der sein Schiff und seine Crew nach Ablauf einer 5-Jahres-Mission mehr oder weniger wohlbehalten zur Erde zurückführen konnte. Sogleich macht sich Kirk auf, seine alte Crew wieder zusammenzutrommeln. Nur Spock bleibt unauffindbar, man vermutet ihn auf dem Vulkan. Bald darauf bricht die Enterprise zu diesem nun feindlich eingestuften Planeten auf. Als die Enterprise das vulkanische System erreicht, finden sie den Planeten in einen Energieschirm eingehüllt vor. Das Gesuch Kirks, sich auf den Planeten beamen zu lassen, wird abgelehnt. Die Enterprise wird aufgefordert, den Orbit des Planeten umgehend zu verlassen, sonst würde man ihre Anwesenheit als aggressiven Akt werten. Kirk zieht sich daraufhin mit der Enterprise am Rande des Systems zurück. Er ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass er unbedingt mit Spock Kontakt aufnehmen muss und entwickelt einen Plan diesen mit Hilfe eines alten vulkanischen Bekannten ausfindig zu machen. Während Dr. McCoy ihn chirurgisch in einen Vulkanier verwandelt, bereitet Scotty ein riskantes Manöver vor, um den Energieschild des Planetens im regelmäßigen Abstand zu überwinden. Der Plan gelingt und Kirk kann in einem knappen Zeitfenster auf den Planeten hinuntergebeamt werden. Im Hause seines alten Bekannten wird er frostig und mit ungewohntem Misstrauen empfangen. Zwar will der emotional aufgewühlt wirkende Vulkanier ihn der alten Freundschaft wegen nicht verraten, doch fordert er ihn auf, das Haus umgehend zu verlassen. Kirk kommt dieser Bitte nach und schlägt sich bis zur nächsten Stadt durch. Ihm begegnen Vulkanier, die sich auf offener Straße über die interstellare Politik austauschen, sich gegenüber allen Fremden mit Ausnahme der Romulaner abfällig äußern und – völlig untypisch für die vegetarisch lebende Spezies – Fleisch verzehren. Durch Zufall bekommt er mit, dass Spock und dessen Mutter verhaftet worden sind. Kirk findet heraus, wo man seinen Freund festhält und schleicht sich in das Gefängnis ein. Wider Erwarten ist Spock nicht begeistert vom Auftauchen Kirks und weigert sich von ihm befreit zu werden. Als Kirk den Rücktransport auf die Enterprise einleiten will, wird Spock sogar handgreiflich. Doch Scott gelingt es die beiden an Bord zu beamen. Spock wird zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit unter Arrest gestellt. Kirk versucht die Ursache des plötzlichen Misstrauens der Vulkanier auf die Föderation im Allgemeinen und die Menschen im Besonderen zu ergründen. Spock betont die selbstgefällige Haltung und Intoleranz der Menschen gegenüber den Vulkaniern und führt als "Beweis" die ihm jahrelang an Bord der Enterprise entgegengebrachten Sticheleien und Beleidigungen an. Kirk appelliert an seine menschliche Hälfte und an die Tatsache, dass Spock ihm immer vertrauen konnte. Er befürchtet, dass die Situation sich zu einem Krieg entwickeln könnte. Spock soll sich entscheiden, doch trotz Kirks bewusst emotional gehaltener Worte bleibt Spock stur. Als Kirk den Raum verlässt, bricht der innerlich mit sich ringende Spock beim verzweifelten Versuch zu meditieren, weinend zusammen. Als Kirk später zurückkommt, hat Spock sich bereits aus seinem Gefängnis befreit. Er gibt gegenüber Kirk an, dass nun seine menschliche Hälfte die Kontrolle über sein Bewusstsein übernommen habe. Nur so ließe sich der unbekannte Einfluss auf die vulkanische Hälfte unterdrücken. Spock, der sich nunmehr ungewohnt menschlich verhält, vermutet, dass die Ursache der Veränderungen in der Vergangenheit zu finden ist. Vor langer Zeit hätten die sich damals noch nicht der Logik verschriebenen Vulkanier eine wolkenförmige Psychostrahlung absondernde Waffe entwickelt, die bei ihren Feinden eine Welle des gegenseitigen Misstrauens auslösen sollte. Möglicherweise könnte eine solche Waffe für den derzeitigen Zustand der Vulkanier verantwortlich sein. Er schlägt einen Sprung in die Vergangenheit des Planeten Vulkan vor, um den Einsatz dieser Waffe zu verhindern. Der Zeitsprung gelingt: Schnell wird klar, warum die Vulkanier einst die Notwendigkeit sahen, ihren ungezügelten Emotionen abzuschwören. Die Vulkanier dieser Zeitperiode stehen im Kampf mit einem unbekannten Feind mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Höchst emotional, jähzornig und voller Hochmut verteidigen sie ihren Planeten gegen alles Fremde. So versuchen sie auch die Enterprise zu attackieren, stellen ihre Bemühungen jedoch schnell wieder ein, als sie bemerken, dass sie gegen die Schilde des Schiffes nichts ausrichten können und die Enterprise sich ihnen gegenüber nicht feindlich verhält. Kirk und Spock beamen auf der Suche nach dem Psychogenerator auf den Planeten. Sie erfahren, dass der Generator von einem früher verlachten vulkanischen Wissenschaftler in der Polarregion des Planeten entwickelt wird. Nunmehr stellt diese Waffe die letzte Hoffnung der Vulkanier im Kampf gegen ihre Feinde dar. Zeitgleich mit einem erneuten Angriff der Fremden, beamen Spock und Kirk in das Labor des vulkanischen Wissenschaftlers. Als dieser den Transport bemerkt, aktiviert er den Generator. Spock erschießt ihn umgehend. Kirk ist entsetzt vom untypischen Verhalten seines Freundes, doch dieser erklärt, der Wissenschaftler habe vermutlich versucht, die Selbstzerstörung des Generators auszulösen. Ob dies tatsächlich der Fall war oder Spock aus rein niederen Emotionen heraus agiert hat, lässt sich nicht mehr feststellen. Fakt ist jedoch, dass das Eingreifen der beiden Zeitreisenden die Katastrophe in der Zukunft erst ausgelöst hat. Kurz bevor sie mit dem Generator an Bord der Enterprise zurückgebeamt werden, nimmt Spock unerkannt ein kleines Gerät aus dem Labor an sich. Zurück an Bord des Schiffes benutzt er dieses Gerät um Kirk zu hypnotisieren, da Kirk sich zuvor weigert, zugunsten der Vulkanier mit der Enterprise in das historische Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. Der nun unter Einfluss stehende Kirk übergibt Spock das Kommando. Die Brückencrew schöpft keinen Verdacht, da sich Spock mit dem historischen Schlachtverlauf besser auskennt als Kirk. Die Enterprise kann den bereits arg in Bedrängnis geratenen Vulkaniern, die unter den Einfluss des Psychogenerators gelangt sind, zu Hilfe kommen. Der Feind wird besiegt. Anschließend verlässt Spock die Brücke um den Psychogenerator umzupolen. McCoy, der als einziger davon überzeugt ist, dass mit Kirk irgendetwas nicht stimmt, stürmt aufgeregt zu Spock. Spock bittet den Arzt inständig ihm zu vertrauen und ihn nicht in einen emotionalen Disput zu verstricken. McCoy, von der Emotionalität Spocks überrascht, gewährt dem Vulkanier die gewünschte Ruhe. Spock beginnt damit, den Generator umzupolen und geht dazu eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Gerät ein. Derweil spitzt sich die Lage in der Zukunft zu. Da die Enterprise verschwunden scheint, schickt die Sternenflotte mehrere Föderationsschiffe in das vulkanische System. Sie stehen einer Flotte vulkanischer Schiffe gegenüber. Es herrscht Alarmstufe Rot, ein Krieg steht unmittelbar bevor. Die Vulkanier, die einer Untersuchung des Verschwindens der Enterprise nicht zustimmen wollen, geben der Sternenflotte ein Ultimatum. Als die Zeit abgelaufen ist, feuern die Vulkanier ihre Phaser ab. Auf halben Wege zu den Schiffen der Sternenflotte lösen sich die Strahlen, wie auch sämtliche Schiffe im Orbit des Planeten, ins Nichts auf. Dafür erscheint plötzlich die Enterprise. Die Besatzung des Schiffes ist die einzige im Universum, die Kenntnis von den zurückliegenden Ereignisse hat. Die Zeitlinie wurde wieder hergestellt. Spock musste den Generator mit friedlichen und vertrauensvollen Gedanken speisen, um die Auswirkungen auf die Vulkanier umzukehren. Kirk stellt daraufhin fest, dass Spock quasi für die pazifistische Entwicklung seines Volkes verantwortlich war, auch wenn der nun wieder völlig typisch wirkende Vulkanier dieses Lob von sich weist. Die Mission wurde erfolgreich beendet. Kirk fragt Spock, ob sie ihn auf Vulkan absetzen sollen, doch Spock zieht es vor, für eine Weile die Erde zu besuchen. Als der Vulkanier die Brücke verlässt, umspielt ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen. Buch: Die vergessenen Abenteuer – Eine Chronik der bisher unveröffentlichten Trek-Manuskripte, ISBN 3-8025-2354-7, Buch: The Fifty-Year Mission: The Complete Uncensored, Unauthorized Oral History of Star Trek – The First 25 Years, ISBN 978-1250065841, Artikel: 'Star Trek' Oral History: When Captain Kirk Fought Jesus auf hollywoodreporter.com Star Trek II (1975) :von Gene Roddenberry Nach Povills gescheitertem Versuch, nahm Roddenberry einen weiteren Anlauf, ein verfilmbares Drehbuch für den ersten Kinofilm zu schreiben. Doch Paramount sah in der komplizierten und in sich verschachtelten Zeitreisestory offenbar kein Entwicklungspotential. Da Roddenberry aus Sicht des Studios nach drei Versuchen immer noch kein brauchbares Material ablieferte, nahmen sie die Suche nach einem geeigneten Drehbuch fortan selbst in die Hand. Das Ende der Geschichte wirkt wenig ausgegoren und erklärungsbedürftig. So wird nicht richtig klar, was bei der letzten Zeitreise im Jahr 1940 eigentlich genau passiert und was es mit diesem Plasmawesen auf sich hat, das - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - eine Schlüsselrolle bei der Lösung des Problems einnimmt. Ein früherer Entwurf des Drehbuchs definierte das Wesen als Essenz der Menschen, die als Folge der Zeitveränderungen ausgelöscht worden waren. , , ;Handlung Die Enterprise schwebt antriebslos und offenbar jeglicher Energie beraubt im All. Unter ihrem Rumpf treibt eine Ansammlung von kristallinem Plasma. Ein näherer Blick offenbart das Grauen: Im Plasma treiben Leichenteile der Besatzungsmitglieder. Doch plötzlich beginnt ein bemerkenswerter Rückwandlungsprozess; die Teile setzen sich wie von selbst wieder zusammen und erwachen, wie auch die Enterprise, wieder zum Leben. Captain James T. Kirk findet sich in seinem Kommandosessel wieder, obwohl er sich genau daran erinnern kann, zuvor gestorben zu sein. Er lässt das Logbuch zurückspulen und sieht sich gemeinsam mit der Brückencrew die Aufzeichnungen an. Demnach untersuchte die Enterprise vor kurzem ein Schwarzes Loch. Ein Shuttle mit Spock, Scotty und weiteren Wissenschaftlern an Bord wurde voraus geschickt, als sich aus dem Schwarzen Loch plötzlich eine Energieladung löste und die Enterprise traf. Kirk will den Vorfall sogleich der Sternenflotte melden, doch Uhura kann keinen Kontakt herstellen. Chekov liefert auch gleich den Grund dafür: die Enterprise befindet sich nicht mehr in ihrer Heimatgalaxie; für die Rückkehr würde man selbst bei Maximalwarp über 100 Jahre benötigen. Alle Besatzungsmitglieder haben sich mittlerweile wieder an Bord der Enterprise „materialisiert“; nur von der Shuttlecrew fehlt weiterhin jede Spur. Kirk vermutet, dass ihre Situation irgendetwas mit der Plasmaansammlung in der Nähe der Enterprise zu tun haben könnte. Es ergeben sich jedoch zunächst keine Hinweise auf eine intelligente Lebensform. Doch als Kirk versucht, sich im Raumanzug in sie hineinbeamen zu lassen, findet er sich unversehens wieder in den Kommandosessel zurückversetzt. Plötzlich beschleunigt die Enterprise ohne Zutun der Crew Richtung Heimatgalaxie und erreicht dabei eine nie gekannte Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit der Heimat nähern, kann Chekov errechnen, dass seit ihrer Mission elf Jahre vergangen sein müssen. Kirk lässt, da man die Enterprise nun wieder unter Kontrolle hat, Sternenbasis 12 ansteuern. Doch als sie bei den Koordinaten ankommen, findet sich kein Hinweis darauf, dass eine solche Sternenbasis je existiert hat. Auf dem Weg zur Erde begegnen sie einem rigellianischen Schiff, dessen Kommandant behauptet, dass die Erde niemals Teil der Föderation gewesen sei. Die Rigellianer greifen die Enterprise an, ziehen jedoch den Kürzeren. Kirk zieht in Erwägung, statt direkten Kurs auf die Erde zu halten, den Vulkan anzusteuern. Er vermutet, dass Spock sich dort aufhalten könnte. Zur gleichen Zeit stellt der tatsächlich auf seinem Heimatplaneten weilende Spock für einen kurzen Moment telepathischen Kontakt zu seinem Freund her. Auch wenn Pille es für eine schlechte Idee hält, befiehlt Kirk den Kurswechsel. Im Orbit Vulkans angekommen, kann die Enterprise-Crew den Aufenthaltsort Spocks schnell ausfindig machen. Kirk wird von Spock in dessen zellenartiger Behausung ungewohnt freudig begrüßt. Beide beamen sofort wieder an Bord und die Enterprise, die von vulkanischen Schiffen verfolgt wird, setzt ihren Flug zur Erde fort. Spock ist davon überzeugt, dass sich ausgehend von ihrer Untersuchung des Schwarzen Loches eine Veränderung der Zeitlinie ereignet haben muss. Nur die Besatzung der Enterprise ist sich der Veränderung bewusst. Dass auch Spock von dieser Veränderung nicht betroffen ist, schiebt dieser auf den Transporter. Jedes Mal, wenn sich eine Person beamen lässt, entstehe ein kleiner Zeitriss, der denjenigen vor Veränderung in der Zeitlinie schützt. Als sie die Erde erreichen, finden sie diese völlig verändert vor. Das Sternenflottenkommando existiert nicht. Die Menschen, deren futuristische Städte der Enterprise-Crew merkwürdig fremd erscheinen, tragen Einheitskleidung. Ein Außenteam der Enterprise versucht in einer Bibliothek Antworten zu finden. Doch als man bemerkt, dass sie hierzu keine Zugangsberechtigung besitzen, erscheinen mehrere in weißen Roben gekleidete Menschen und greifen den Landetrupp an. Es gelingt ihnen sich sicher an Bord der Enterprise zurückbeamen zu lassen. Zur selben Zeit erhält Uhura Kontakt zu einer Funkquelle der Sternenflotte: Es handelt sich um das Wissenschaftsteam des Shuttles. Sie haben auf der Erde Zuflucht gefunden und sind sich der Veränderungen des Universums bewusst, womit sich Spocks Theorie bestätigt. Als Kirk und Spock sich zu ihnen hinunterbeamen, erzählen sie, dass sich mit der Ankunft der Enterprise die Erde schlagartig verändert hätte. Plötzlich sei die nun bekannte riesige Stadt entstanden, in der sich die Menschen wie ein Volk geistloser Automaten nur noch um ihre Grundbedürfnisse kümmern würden. Auf Kirks Frage nach dem Verbleib Scottys wissen die Wissenschaftler zu berichten, dass sich der Ingenieur zuvor nach München begeben habe, um dort an seiner Theorie zur Nutzung des Transporters für Reisen durch die Zeit zu forschen. Man habe aber schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr zu Scotty gehabt. Nachdem alle sich wieder an Bord der Enterprise befinden, wird die Theorie entwickelt, dass Scotty möglicherweise der Auslöser für die temporalen Veränderungen sein könnte. Sie begeben sich erneut in die Bibliothek auf der Erde und entwenden dort mehrere Computerbänder mit historischen Aufzeichnungen. Spock stellt fest, dass sie in das Jahr 1964 zurückkehren müssen um Scotty daran zu hindern, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Der Zeitsprung in die Erdvergangenheit gelingt, doch dies kostet die Enterprise so viel Energie, dass sie bei einem erneuten Zeitsprung in der Vergangenheit festsitzen würden. Ein Landetrupp bestehend aus Kirk, Spock und dem Historiker Roberts beamen auf die Erde. Doch die Stadt München scheint bereits durch Änderungen der Zeitlinie betroffen zu sein. Man findet ein Denkmal, das an die Ankunft eines „Mittlers“ im Jahr 1937 gedenkt. Von Passanten erfahren sie, dass der „Mittler“ den Frieden auf Erden hergestellt habe, Krankheiten geheilt und Hunger beseitigt habe. Der „Mittler“ sei nunmehr beim Völkerbund in Genf zu finden. Kirk wird klar, dass Scotty den Ausbruch des zweiten Weltkrieges verhindert und somit den Zeitverlauf massiv beeinflusst hat. Der Außentrupp lässt sich nach Genf beamen. Dort wartet eine Überraschung auf sie: Der „Mittler“ entpuppt sich als Computer. Gebaut wurde dieser anhand von Bauplänen, die von vermeintlichen Außerirdischen zurückgelassen wurden. Kirk nimmt Kontakt zu einem Mitglied des Völkerbundes auf: Winston Churchill. Als dieser ihm den Zugang zu Scotty verweigert, lässt Kirk den Völkerrat an Bord der Enterprise beamen. Im Tansporterraum materialisieren Mao Tse Tung, John F. Kennedy, Albert Einstein, Eleanor Roosevelt und zwei weitere Minister. Angesichts der Enterprise lassen sie sich schnell davon überzeugen, dass Scotty zur Crew des Schiffes gehört. Doch nur der „Mittler“ hat Zugang zu seinem Aufenthaltsort. Kirk muss sich auf der Erde vor dem Völkerbund rechtfertigen, um zu Scotty gelangen zu können. Zu seinem Erstaunen ist auch Adolf Hitler Mitglied des Völkerrates. Dieser will die wahren Motive Kirks ergründen, da er nicht glauben kann, dass dieser nur gekommen sei, um den hochbetagten Scotty aus reiner Freundschaft einen Besuch abzustatten. Kirk sieht sich gezwungen, die aus der Bibliothek entfernten historischen Bänder als Beweismittel vorzulegen. Diese zeigen die wahren Ereignisse zwischen 1937 und 1964: den Ausbruch des zweiten Weltkriegs, den Holocaust, den Abwurf der ersten Atombomben, den Koreakrieg, die Ermordung Kennedys… Die Mitglieder des Völkerbundes reagieren auf diese Bilder verständlicherweise geradezu entsetzt. Kirk versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass die Menschheit sich Schritt für Schritt weiterentwickeln muss, um das Grauen eines Tages komplett und ohne Hilfe eines „Mittlers“ überwinden zu können. Durch Eingreifen des „Mittlers“ sind die Menschen zu Sklaven einer Maschine geworden. Er bittet darum, zu Scott gelassen zu werden, um dessen Eingreifen zu korrigieren. Der Völkerbund lehnt dies mit Verweis auf die soeben gesehenen Bilder jedoch strikt ab. Wenig später bietet Kennedy – dem bewusst ist, dass auch sein eigenes Leben auf dem Spiel steht – Kirk unter vier Augen seine Unterstützung an und verrät ihm den Aufenthaltsort Scottys. Ein Landetrupp der Enterprise, bestehend aus Kirk, Spock und McCoy, findet den sichtlich gealterten und selbstzufriedenen Scotty auf einer südpazifischen Insel. Er berichtet ihnen, dass er sich damals nach fünf Jahren am Ziel seiner Forschung wähnte. Er wollte mit einem modifizierten Transporter in die Zeit zurückreisen, um den Zwischenfall am Schwarzen Loch zu verhindern. Doch irgendetwas ging schief und er landete in der Erdvergangenheit, von deutschen Soldaten umzingelt. Diese betäubte er mit dem Phaser. Der Versuch nach Hause zurückzukehren misslang, so dass er sich gezwungen sah, wissenschaftliche und technische Informationen gegen Lebensmittel und Ausrüstung einzutauschen. Dies führte nach kurzer Zeit zu ersten Veränderungen in der Geschichte. Scotty sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als die Zukunft der Erde nun aktiv mit zu gestalten und in eine positivere Richtung zu lenken. Als Kirk ihm davon berichtet, welche Auswirkungen sein Tun auf die Zukunft hat, zeigt sich Scotty wenig beeindruckt. Er meint auch diese Veränderungen positiv beeinflussen zu können und weigert sich seinen ehemaligen Kameraden bei der erneuten Manipulation der Vergangenheit zu helfen. Dennoch stellt er ihnen den dringend benötigten Dilithiumkristall zur Verfügung, der sein Wohnzimmer nur noch aus sentimentalen Gründen ziert. Er selbst wolle an Ort und Stelle bleiben, da er hofft, dass diese alternative Zeitlinie auch bei einem Erfolg der Enterprise-Crew weiter existieren wird. Die Enterprise setzt zu einem erneuten Sprung in die Vergangenheit an. Doch die Energie reicht nicht aus um in das Jahr 1937 zu gelangen. Stattdessen tauchen sie im Jahr 1940 im Erdorbit auf und erleben dort mit, wie die Städte München und Genf durch Phaserstrahlen vernichtet werden. Kurz darauf explodiert auch die Enterprise. Im 23. Jahrhundert erscheinen Kirk, Spock und McCoy sichtlich zufrieden vor dem Kommando der Sternenflotte. Spock erklärt seinem Vorgesetzten, dass sich eine Untersuchung des Schwarzen Lochs nunmehr erübrige, er habe sich bei der Berechnung des Zeitrisses geirrt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Enterprise-Crew ihre zweite Chance der mysteriösen Plasmaansammlung verdankt… Titel / John-D.F.-Black-Pitch (1975) :von John D.F. Black Eine weitere Idee von John D.F. Black, der die TOS-Episode schrieb, sah eine Geschichte um ein Schwarzes Loch vor, welches innerhalb der nächsten 106 Jahre die Erde erreichen und verschlingen würde. Ursache dafür ist, dass mehrere verschiedene Spezies das Schwarze Loch als eine Art gigantischen Mülleimer benutzen und damit das Gleichgewicht der gesamten Galaxie riskieren. Die Untersuchung der Enterprise deckt dies zwar auf, löst jedoch unter diesen Völkern einen Krieg aus, in dessen Folge das Schwarze Loch zu expandieren beginnt. Während Black in seiner Geschichte aufgrund der ständig wachsenden Gefahr ein Potential für dutzende Fortsetzungen sah, lehnten die Verantwortlichen bei Paramount die Geschichte ab, da sie ihnen nicht „bombastisch“ genug vorkam. , , , Titel / Ray-Bradbury-Pitch (1975) :von Ray Bradbury Der Science-Fiction-Schriftsteller Ray Bradbury gehörte im Jahr 1975 zu denjenigen Autoren, die mit einer Idee zu einem Star-Trek-Kinofilm angehört wurden. Paramount Pictures lehnte die Idee, zu der keinerlei Details bekannt sind, jedoch ab. Buch: Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History, ISBN 978-0-7603-4359-3 Titel / Harlan-Ellison-Pitch (1975) :von Harlan Ellison Auch Harlan Ellison, der Autor der Episode , gehörte zu denjenigen, die von Paramount Pictures gebeten wurden, eine Story für einen Star-Trek-Kinofilm vorzuschlagen. Ellison trug seinen Vorschlag um einen epischen in grauer Erd-Vorzeit spielenden Kampf zwischen der Menschheit und einer reptilienartigen Spezies mündlich vor. Einige Jahre später verriet er dem Schriftsteller Stephen King, was bei der anschließenden Besprechung passierte: Der Verantwortliche bei Paramount, Barry Trabulus, hielt einige Sekunden inne und schlug dann unerwarteterweise und entgegen der von Ellison gezeichneten Ausgangssituation vor, die Mayas ins Spiel zu bringen. Trabulus hatte kurz zuvor ein Buch des Mystikers Erich van Däniken gelesen, in dem die Maya-Kultur mit Außerirdischen in Verbindung gebracht wird und wollte diese Theorie nun unbedingt in Ellisons Geschichte untergebracht sehen. Auf Ellisons Einwand, dass die Mayas in der „Morgendämmerung der Menschheit“ noch nicht existiert hätten, erwiderte Trabulus lediglich, dass das doch eh keiner merken würde. Ellison warf daraufhin wütend das Handtuch. Seine Idee erinnert an den später erschienen Roman Keine Spur von Menschen von Diane Carey und Dr. James I. Kirkland und an die -Episode . , , , , ;Handlung :Die nachfolgend beschriebene Handlung stellt nur den dreißig-minütigen Auftakt des Films dar: Auf der Erde geschehen merkwürdige Dinge. So löst sich in Indien ein Haus, samt der darin wohnenden Familie von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten in Staub auf. In Nordamerika verschwindet plötzlich ein ganzer See und löst damit eine Katastrophe aus und eine Frau verwandelt sich auf einem öffentlichen Platz unter Schmerzen in ein reptilienartiges Wesen. Der Sternenflotte ist klar, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand in der Vergangenheit der Erdgeschichte herumpfuscht, dennoch wird die Wahrheit vor der Bevölkerung geheim gehalten. Als Urheber wird eine fremdartige, am anderen Ende der Galaxis lebende Spezies ausgemacht. Auf der Erde entwickelten sich einst zeitgleich die Menschen und eine intelligente Reptilienspezies. Die Menschen gewannen die Oberhand und rotteten ihre Konkurrenten aus. Auf dem Planeten am anderen Ende der Galaxis geschah das Gegenteil. Nun, da diese Reptilienspezies vom Schicksal ihrer Artgenossen auf der Erde erfahren hat, trachten sie mittels Zeitreisen nach einer Umkehrung der Verhältnisse. Die Enterprise wird beauftragt, diesem Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Die in alle Winde zerstreute Besatzung des Schiffes wird von Kirk höchstpersönlich in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion mehr oder weniger freiwillig zusammengetrommelt. Gemeinsam bereiten sie sich auf einen Zeitsprung in die Vergangenheit der Erde vor. Dort findet die Crew das Schlangenwesen, das für die Zeitmanipulation verantwortlich ist. Doch sie stehen vor einem moralischen Dilemma: haben sie das Recht, bei der Vernichtung einer gesamten Spezies mitzuwirken, nur damit die Menschheit in Zukunft die Erde allein beherrschen kann? Titel / Chris-Knopf-Pitch (1975) :von Chris Knopf Der Autor Chris Knopf gehörte im Jahr 1975 zu denjenigen Autoren, die mit einer Idee zu einem Star-Trek-Kinofilm angehört wurden. Paramount Pictures lehnte die Idee, zu der keinerlei Details bekannt sind, jedoch ab. Buch: Das Star Trek Universum, Band 2, ISBN 3-453-07759-8 Titel / Richard-Matheson-Pitch (1975) :von Richard Matheson Laut Jon Povill gehörte auch Richard Matheson, der Drehbuchautor der TOS-Episode , im Jahr 1975 zu denjenigen Autoren, die mit einer Idee zu einem Star-Trek-Kinofilm angehört wurden. Paramount Pictures lehnte die Idee, zu der keinerlei Details bekannt sind, jedoch ab. , Titel / Dick-Simmons-Pitch (1975) :von Dick Simmons Der Autor Dick Simmons gehörte im Jahr 1975 zu denjenigen Autoren, die mit einer Idee zu einem Star-Trek-Kinofilm angehört wurden. Paramount Pictures lehnte die Idee, zu der keinerlei Details bekannt sind, jedoch ab. Titel / Norman-Spinrad-Pitch (1975) :von Norman Spinrad Laut Jon Povill gehörte auch Norman Spinrad, der Drehbuchautor der TOS-Episode , im Jahr 1975 zu denjenigen Autoren, die mit einer Idee zu einem Star-Trek-Kinofilm angehört wurden. Paramount Pictures lehnte die Idee, zu der keinerlei Details bekannt sind, jedoch ab. , Titel / Theodore-Sturgeon-Pitch (1975) :von Theodore Sturgeon Der Science-Fiction-Schriftsteller und Star-Trek-Drehbuch-Autor Theodore Sturgeon gehörte im Jahr 1975 zu denjenigen Autoren, die mit einer Idee zu einem Star-Trek-Kinofilm angehört wurden. Paramount Pictures lehnte die Idee, zu der keinerlei Details bekannt sind, jedoch ab. , , , The Billion Year Voyage (1975) :von Robert Silverberg Der bekannte Science-Fiction-Schriftsteller Silverberg gehörte zu den von Paramount angehörten Autoren, die Mitte der 1970er ihr Konzept für einen möglichen ersten Star-Trek-Kinofilm vorstellen durften. Silverberg reichte ein umfassendes 51 Seiten starkes und mit weiterführenden Erläuterungen versehenes Manuskript ein, das mit telepathischer Bewusstseinsverschmelzung, individuellen Tarnschilden, untergegangenen außerirdischen Zivilisationen, autonomen Maschinenwesen, intelligenten und empathischen Robotern und dem Konzept der Dyson-Sphäre geradezu ein Konglomerat der faszinierendsten Science-Fiction-Elemente enthielt. Dennoch wurde auch diese Geschichte von den Paramount-Verantwortlichen abgelehnt. Eine Dysen-Sphäre spielte Jahre später in der TNG-Episode eine entscheidende Rolle. ;Handlung Nach einer Mission auf dem Planeten Persis, dessen Bewohner sich mittels Telepathie zu einer Art harmonischer Superwesenheit zusammengeschlossen haben, sinniert Captain Kirk über die Isolation der menschlichen Existenz nach. Er bewundert die Vulkanier für ihre Fähigkeit der Gedankenverschmelzung und wünscht sich auch für die Menschheit eine Möglichkeit die Einschränkungen ihres Geistes überwinden zu können. Spock ist dieser Gedankengang eher unangenehm, stellt die Gedankenverschmelzung doch einen sehr intimen Vorgang dar. Plötzlich empfängt Uhura einen Notruf eines archäologischen Ausgrabungsteams auf Aurora V. Die Archäologen forschen dort in den Ruinen der vor Jahrmillionen verschwundenen mysteriösen „Großen“, die überall in der Galaxie Außenposten hinterlassen haben. Das Team meldet, von einem unsichtbaren Feind bedroht zu werden. Kirk, der weiß, dass einige kleinere Schiffe in Reichweite des Planeten sind, will zunächst nicht reagieren, wird jedoch von McCoy und Spock, der sich sehr für die „Großen“ interessiert, dazu überredet, der Sache nachzugehen. Als die Enterprise den Planeten Aurora V erreicht, beamt ein Außenteam bestehend aus Spock, Chekov und Yeoman Baker hinunter. Sie treffen auf das archäologische Team, das von seltsamen Vorkomnissen berichtet. So verschwinden immer wieder Gegenstände spurlos und man hört Schritte ohne den Verursacher zu sehen. Die telepathisch begabte Archäologin Kelley glaubt grausame und skrupellose Gedanken von fremden Wesen zu empfangen. Es wird vermutet, dass es sich um Klingonen handeln könnte, da sich bekanntermaßen auch das klingonische Reich für die archäologischen Entdeckungen interessiert. Möglicherweise haben sie einen Tarnschirm der „Großen“ gefunden und treiben nun ihr Unwesen auf der Ausgrabungsstätte. Als der Landetrupp kurz darauf allein die Ruinen inspiziert, wird Yeoman Baker entführt. Spock und Chekov müssen sich zugleich gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner wehren, den sie aber dank Spocks feinem Gehör leicht abwehren können. Spock ruft die Enterprise und bittet Kirk, ihnen ein mit Thermosensoren ausgestattetes Suchteam zu schicken. Kirk beamt daraufhin höchstpersönlich auf den Planeten. Nach kurzer Suche können sie die unverletzte Yeoman Baker wiederfinden. Als Spock während der Untersuchung einer seltsamen Kugel von einer unsichtbaren Gestalt angegriffen wird, kann Kirk im letzten Moment eingreifen und den Aggressor mit dem Phaser ausschalten. Bei diesem handelt es sich tatsächlich um einen Klingonen. Plötzlich wird der Außentrupp von einer Gruppe Klingonen angegriffen. Doch Kirks Leute behalten die Oberhand. Als die Gefahr vorbei ist, wendet man sich wieder Spocks Entdeckung zu. Die Kugel beginnt plötzlich zu leuchten und erzeugt eine atemberaubende dreidimensionale holografische Projektion. Die Anwesenden sehen Bilder aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, so auch die Aushöhlung eines Asteroiden durch von den „Großen“ entwickelte Roboter. Kirk beschließt sich auf der Suche nach diesem Asteroiden zu machen, da er befürchtet, dass die überragende Technologie der „Großen“ sonst irgendwann den Klingonen in die Hände fallen könnte. Der Außentrupp beamt zusammen mit dem Archäologenteam und den gefangenen Klingonen an Bord der Enterprise, wo sie mithilfe des Computers den jetzigen Aufenthaltsort des Asteroiden ermitteln können. Sie setzen Kurs auf Gamma 1443. Dort angekommen finden sie den Asteroiden und auf diesem den Eingang in das von den „Großen“ geschaffene Innere. Sie treffen auf einen Roboter, der die Jahrmillionen überstanden hat und den Asteroiden bewacht. Er reagiert auf die Kugel, die Kirk mitgebracht hat und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe von 4 Metern auf. Er winkt dem Außenteam ihm zu folgen und zeigt ihnen eine Projektion über die Geschichte der „Großen“, die die Menschheit laut McCoy im Vergleich wie Affen erscheinen lässt. Mithilfe des Universalübersetzers gelingt es dem Außentrupp sich mit dem Roboter, den sie Ozymandias taufen, zu verständigen. Ozymandias wartet auf die Rückkehr der „Großen“, reagiert jedoch abweisend, als Kirk ihn nach dem Heimatplaneten der "Großen" befragen will. Kelley vermutet, dass sie mit dem Roboter eine telepathische Verbindung eingehen müssen, um ihn von ihren friedlichen Absichten zu überzeugen. Sie benötigt dafür einen Empfänger, da sie bei dieser Prozedur nur als telepathische „Brücke“ dienen kann. Kirk stellt sich sofort zur Verfügung, auch McCoy springt ein, um das Risiko einer Rückkopplung auf zwei Personen zu verteilen. Doch selbst diese Verbindung erweist sich als zu schwach. Spock muss eingreifen und übernimmt die Funktion der telepathischen „Brücke“. Gemeinsam können sie Ozymandias davon überzeugen, ihnen den Standort der Heimatwelt zu zeigen. Doch der Roboter ist irritiert, er kann die Sonne des Systems nicht ausmachen. Er bittet darum, dass die Enterprise ihn zum benachbarten, einst von den „Großen“ kolonialisierten System zu bringen, da er hofft dort Antworten zu finden. Dort angekommen, registriert die Enterprise eine rein aus Robotern bestehende Gesellschaft. Das Schiff verliert plötzlich an Energie und driftet dem Planeten entgegen. Allerdings handelt es sich nicht wie zunächst befürchtet um einen Absturz, sondern um eine Art Traktorstrahl, der die Enterprise sanft auf dem Planeten landen lässt. Die Roboter des Planeten sind erstaunt über die Neuankömmlinge, haben sie doch niemals zuvor organische Lebewesen kennengelernt. Ozymandias findet heraus, dass die Heimatwelt der „Großen“ tatsächlich noch existiere, jedoch in Form einer Dyson-Sphäre, was den Grund darstellt, warum der riesige Roboter die nunmehr in der Sphäre eingeschlossene Sonne des Systems nicht mehr finden konnte. Mittels der Sensoren der Enterprise gelingt es aber nun die Dyson-Sphäre aufzuspüren. Doch plötzlich werden sie von drei klingonischen Schlachtkreuzern angegriffen. Da sich auch seit dem Rücktransport von Aurora V an Bord mehrere unsichtbare Klingonen aufhalten, die nun ihrerseits aktiv werden, spitzt sich die Lage zu. Da bietet Ozymandias seine Hilfe an. Auch wenn Kirk Bedenken hat, dem Roboter die Kontrolle über die Enterprise zu übergeben, erweist sich dies als kluge Entscheidung. Der Roboter besiegt die Klingonen und nimmt Kontakt zu den "Großen" auf. Die Enterprise wird in die Dyson-Sphäre hineingelassen. Dort trifft ein Außenteam auf die Überreste der einst mächtigsten Zivilisation. Die Körper der uralt wirkenden „Großen“ sind an Lebenserhaltungssysteme angeschlossen und reagieren nicht auf die Neuankömmlinge. Sie scheinen alle mittels einer telepathischen Maschine miteinander verbunden zu sein. Plötzlich wird der Außentrupp wieder von unsichtbaren Klingonen, einem Überbleibsel der auf der Enterprise verbliebenen Gruppe, angegriffen. Kelley, die die Klingonen bislang stets mittels Telepathie aufspüren konnte, wird bewusstlos, die Klingonen scheinen diesmal den ungleichen Kampf zu gewinnen. Da verbindet sich Kirk mit dem Bewusstsein der „Großen“. Nach kurzem Schmerz nimmt er die Gedanken aller anwesenden Lebensformen wahr und kann die Klingonen nacheinander ohne Probleme ausschalten. Seine Kameraden reagieren jedoch entsetzt, da Kirk die Klingonen unter Einfluss des kollektiven Bewusstseins ohne zu zögern getötet hat, anstatt sie nur mit dem Phaser zu betäuben. Schweren Herzens löst Kirk seine Verbindung mit dem Kollektiv der „Großen“ wieder. Nach der Rückkehr auf die Enterprise schlägt Spock vor, die Dyson-Sphäre unbedingt unter Quarantäne zu stellen, da die dort zu findende Technologie die Fähigkeiten ihrer Zivilisationen deutlich übersteigt. Kirk hofft, dass man der Versuchung widerstehen kann, zumal er weiß, dass er nach seiner kollektiven Bewusstseinserfahrung nie mehr der selbe sein wird. Star Trek: Planet Of The Titans (1976-1977) :von Chris Bryant und Allan Scott Star Trek II (1980) :von Gene Roddenberry Offenbar ließ Gene Roddenberry die Idee einer Zeitreise um die Ermordung des amerikanischen Präsidenten John F. Kennedy auch im Zuge des Erfolges von nicht los. Im Frühling des Jahres 1980 erarbeitete er daher ein 60-Seiten starkes Konzept für ein Sequel zum ersten Kinofilm und verwendete neben den zuvor genannten Elementen auch die Klingonen, den Wächter der Ewigkeit, sowie Spocks Eltern Sarek und Amanda. ;Handlung Ähnlich wie in seinem Konzept von 1975 beginnt Roddenberrys Drehbuch mit im All treibenden Leichen, die von der Enterprise-Crew im Orbit der Erde entdeckt werden. Verantwortlich hierfür sind die Klingonen, denen es mittels des Wächters der Ewigkeit gelang, die Zeitlinie zu verändern und somit die Föderation auszulöschen. Die Enterprise ist von den Veränderungen nicht betroffen, da diese während ihres Warpfluges eintraten. Die Erde wird in dieser alternativen Zeitlinie von einer Rasse von Proto-Sapiens bewohnt. Als sich weitere Klingonenschiffe der Erde nähern, versteckt sich die Enterprise bis auf weiteres hinter dem Mond um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Kirk und Spock besuchen ein völlig verändertes San Francisco auf der Erde und müssen miterleben, wie Amanda von Klingonen vergewaltigt wird. Spocks Vater Sarek opfert sich selbst um das Leben seines Sohnes und Captain Kirks zu retten. Die Enterprise-Crew fliegt daraufhin die Heimatwelt des Wächters der Ewigkeit an, um in die Erdvergangenheit zurückzukehren. Dort angekommen, finden sie ein riesiges Portal vor, das von einem klingonischen Schiff bewacht wird. Die Enterprise bahnt sich mit Gewalt einen Weg durch das Portal, reist in die Erdvergangenheit und crasht in den 1960ern auf kanadisches Territorium. Ein U-2-Spionageflugzeug beobachtet den Absturz und meldet die Landung eines UFOs. Der amerikanische Präsident John F. Kennedy sagt daraufhin seinen für November 1963 geplanten Besuch in Dallas ab, was zu einer veränderten Realität führt. Der Enterprise-Crew wird bewusst, dass sie selbst für die Veränderungen der Zeitlinie verantwortlich sind. Captain Kirk besucht daraufhin Präsident Kennedy im Weißen Haus. Kirk muss ihn nicht dazu überreden, sich für die Wiederherstellung der Zeitlinie selbst zu opfern, denn dies gelingt der Enterprise-Crew auf anderem Wege. Man kehrt zufrieden in das 23. Jahrhundert zurück, wo nur eine leicht veränderte Zukunft auf die Helden wartet: Dr. McCoy ist zu seiner Überraschung plötzlich verheiratet. ;Revision (siehe auch Pilotfilm zum Projekt Star Trek II (1980)) In einer überarbeiteten Version des Skriptes erhielt die Handlung ein kontroverses Ende, das an die Tragik der Episode erinnert: Die Zeitlinie kann nur durch den Tod Kennedys wiederhergestellt werden. Spock sieht sich gezwungen, den Platz des Attentäters von Dallas einzunehmen und tötet Präsident Kennedy von einem Zaun aus mit dem Phaser. Dieses Ende ging den Paramountverantwortlichen jedoch entschieden zu weit und überzeugte sie endgültig davon, sich nach anderen kreativen Köpfen für die Weiterentwicklung Star Trek''s umzusehen. Die Idee eines Kennedy ermordenden Spocks fiel auch bei den Fans durch, während sich Roddenberrys langjährige Sekretärin Susan Sackett für den Plot begeistern konnte. Artikel: Gene Roddenberry’s Abandoned Star Trek II Film Concept auf TrekMovie.com ''Star Trek II: War Of The Generations (1980) :von Harve Bennett Harve Bennetts ursprüngliche Idee zum zweiten Kinofilm hätte eine gegen die Föderation gerichtete Rebellion in den Vordergrund gestellt: Demnach sollte diese von ehemaligen Erd-Kolonisten angezettelte Rebellion von einem Menschen namens David Marcus angeführt werden. Admiral Kirk hat den Auftrag die Rebellion zu stoppen. Unterwegs trifft er auf seine alte Liebe Carol Marcus und rettet ihr Leben, nur um herauszufinden, dass der Rebellenführer sein eigener Sohn ist. Im Laufe des Films sollte sich herausstellen, dass Khan Noonian Singh der eigentliche Kopf hinter der Rebellion ist. Kirk kann seinen Sohn davon überzeugen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Gemeinsam stellen sie sich ihm entgegen. Bennett beauftragte später Jack B. Sowards damit aus seiner Idee ein verfilmbares Skript zu machen. Unter dem Titel The Omega Syndrome enthielt das Drehbuch bereits alle wesentlichen Elemente des späteren Films. , Artikel: 18 Star Trek Projects that never happened auf DenOfGeek.us, Artikel: Writing The Wrath of Khan auf Forgotten Trek Star Trek: Worlds That Never Were (1981) :von Samuel A. Peeples Hierbei handelt es sich um ein alternatives von Samuel A. Peeples geschriebenes Drehbuch für den zweiten Star-Trek-Film. Hauptgegner wären darin, anstelle von Khan Noonien Singh, zwei Reisende aus einem alternativen Universum gewesen. Where No Man Has Gone Before auf OrionPressFanzines.com Im Drehbuch soll auch ein Doktor Savik vorkommen, aus dem später anscheinend Saavik entwickelt wurde. „Worlds That Never Were“ diente während einer frühen Produktionsphase des Films kurzzeitig als Arbeitstitel. Star Trek: The First Adventure / The Academy Years / Starfleet Academy (1989) :von Harve Bennett und David Loughery nach einer Idee von Ralph Winter Star Trek: In Flanders Fields (1990) :von Walter Koenig Während das Studio noch das von Harve Bennett und David Laughery entwickelte Konzept Star Trek: The Academy Years für den zum 25ten 'Star-Trek-Jubiläum anstehenden sechsten Kinofilm in Erwägung zog, schlug Walter Koenig – der zu denjenigen gehörte, die beim Academy-Konzept nicht mehr berücksichtigt werden sollten – dem Chef des Studios, Frank Mancuso, eine eigene Filmidee vor. Diese wurde zugunsten der Idee zu abgelehnt. ;Handlung Das Romulanische Sternenimperium steht kurz vor dem Kollaps. Aus unbekannten Gründen verlieren sie einen Großteil ihrer im All eingesetzten Truppen, das Imperium blutet aus. Verzweifelt wenden sie sich an die Föderation und bieten sogar ihren Beitritt an. Dies führt zwangsläufig zu Problemen mit den Klingonen, die in einer Allianz zwischen der Föderation und den Romulanern eine Bedrohung ihres Reiches sehen. Es kommt zum offenen Krieg. Alle Sternenflottenangehörigen müssen sich einem Fitnesstest unterziehen und ihre Diensttauglichkeit unter Beweis stellen. Die Enterprise-Crew trifft es besonders hart: Bis auf Spock, der Dank seiner vulkanischen Physiologie sowohl körperlich als auch geistig nach wie vor auf der Höhe ist, fällt der Rest der Senioroffiziere durch den Test. Die Enterprise wird unter Spocks Kommando mit einer jüngeren Crew in den Kampf geschickt und verdient sich dort ihre Sporen. Auf dem Rückweg zur Erde aber verschwindet die Enterprise spurlos. Kirk rottet seine alte Mannschaft wieder zusammen, chartert ein Scout-Schiff und macht sich auf die Suche. Tatsächlich gelingt es den erfahrenen Sternenflottenoffizieren ihr altes Schiff im Orbit eines unbekannten Planeten ausfindig zu machen. Das Scout-Schiff wird angegriffen. Da Sulu bei der erfolgreichen Abwehr des Gegners verletzt wird, bleibt McCoy mit ihm an Bord, während Kirk, Scott, Chekov und Uhura auf den Planeten beamen. Schnell finden sie heraus, dass die Enterprise-Crew von einer außerirdischen Spezies, die die Körper der Besatzungsmitglieder zum eigenen Überleben benötigt, entführt und eingekerkert wurde. Die Aliens sind auch für das Verschwinden einer ganzen Generation von Romulanern und somit für die gegenwärtige interstellare Krise verantwortlich. Kirks Crew, zu der sich auch der wiedergenesene Sulu gesellt, liefert sich eine epische Schlacht mit den wurmartigen Kreaturen und rettet somit schließlich die junge Enterprise-Crew. Doch die Verluste sind dramatisch hoch: Kirk, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov und Uhura sind auf dem Schlachtfeld gefallen. McCoy scheint zunächst der einzige Überlebende der Seniorcrew zu sein. Er verabschiedet sich von jedem einzelnen seiner Kameraden, in dem er sich Szenen aus der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit wieder ins Gedächtnis ruft. Bei Kirks Leiche trifft er auf den völlig entkräfteten Spock. Der Vulkanier stützt sich auf seinen verbliebenen Freund, während beide den Schauplatz der Tragödie verlassen. Artikel: Star Trek: Academy - Top Gun in space (Part Two) auf SciFiMoviePage.com, Eintrag: Star Trek VI: In Flanders Fields auf Google Groups, Buch: The Greatest Science Fiction Movies Never Made, ISBN 978-1-84576-755-6 Titel / TOS-TNG-Crossover (1990) :von Leonard Nimoy, Mark Rosenthal und Lawrence Konner Im Mai 1990 bat Frank Mancuso, der neue Chef des Paramount-Studios, Leonard Nimoy um Ideen für einen abschließenden Kinofilm der originalen Star-Trek-Besatzung. Nimoy entwickelte gemeinsam mit Mark Rosenthal und Lawrence Konner ein Konzept für einen Film, in dem Captain Kirk dank einer Zeitreise auf Captain Jean-Luc Picard treffen sollte. Da die Serie zu dieser Zeit äußerst erfolgreich im Fernsehen lief, sahen sich die TNG-Produzenten noch nicht bereit für einen Wechsel auf die große Leinwand. , Artikel: 10 Things You May Not Know About STAR TREK VI: THE UNDISCOVERED COUNTRY auf warpedfactor.com Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Movie (1993) :von Rick Berman und Maurice Hurley Hierbei handelt es sich um einen alternativen Drehbuch-Entwurf für den ersten Kinofilm der TNG-Crew. Hurley und Berman entwickelten ein Szenario, in dem man es mit einem Gegner zu tun bekommen sollte, der aus einer Dimensions-Krümmung im Weltraum in das Universum unserer Helden geworfen wird. Der Antagonist versucht wieder in seine Dimension zurückzukehren, um dort seine Spezies zu retten. Sollte er dies jedoch schaffen, würde er die Dimension in der er sich nun befindet, wenn auch ungewollt, vernichten müssen. Die Enterprise-D wird ausgesandt, um diesen Gegner Einhalt zu gebieten. Picard versucht das Motiv seines Gegenüber zu ergründen und sucht dabei Rat auf dem Holodeck. Mit Hilfe des Computers erschafft er eine Projektion von James T. Kirk, dem einzigen Menschen, der mit einer solchen Situation schon einmal konfrontiert war: Im Jahr 2268 befand sich Kirk auf der [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]], als diese in eine andere Dimension gezogen wurde ( ). Die Idee wurde zugunsten von verworfen, auch wenn Berman gegenüber Hurley andeutete, dass man auf diese Geschichte eventuell noch einmal zurückgreifen könne. Die Idee erinnert stark an die TNG-Episode , in der Geordi La Forge auf dem Holodeck ein Abbild von Leah Brahms erschafft, um gemeinsam mit ihr ein Problem zu lösen. Auch in späteren Episoden wie etwa kommt ein ähnliches Szenario vor. Star Trek: IMAX (1997) :von Rick Berman und Hans Tobeasen 1997 wurde ein Star-Trek-Film im IMAX-Format angekündigt. Der Film sollte mit IMAX 3D gedreht werden und eine Lauflänge von ca. 40 Minuten haben, bei einem Budget von $ 10-12 Millionen. Ein Skript wurde von Rick Berman und Hans Tobeasen fertiggestellt, allerdings wurde das Projekt wieder verworfen. Im Film sollten mehrere bekannte Charaktere vorkommen, so der von Colm Meaney gespielte Miles Edward O'Brien und der von David Warner gespielte klingonische Kanzler Gorkon. , Artikel: Star Trek: IMAX via Way Back Maschine Titel / Star Trek: Nemesis - Crossover-Sequel (2002) :von John Logan und Brent Spiner Während der Produktion zu wurde bereits ein weiterer Star-Trek-Film geplant. Die Nemesis-Drehbuchautoren John Logan und Brent Spiner wollten dem zehnten Star-Trek-Film ein „Crossover“-Sequel folgen lassen. Alle Captains und alle Hauptdarsteller des ''Star-Trek''-Franchise sollten darin ähnlich wie in den Justice League-Comics vereint werden. Auch bei den Gegnern wollte man aus dem vollen Schöpfen: von Khan bis Shinzon sollte jeder große Bösewicht vertreten sein. Captain Picard wäre demnach gezwungen, durch die Zeit zu reisen und sich dort seine Verbündeten zu suchen. Er taucht einen Moment vor Datas Tod auf und nimmt ihn mit um Kirk, Spock und Captain Archer abzuholen. Da Nemesis jedoch nicht den finanziellen Erwartungen des Studios gerecht werden konnte, wurde das Projekt aufgegeben. Artikel: Stewart Says TNG Cast Wanted To Do Trek XI auf TrekToday.com, Artikel: Brent Spiner Not Happy with Prequel Rumors, Reveals the Star Trek XI That Could Have Been auf SciFiHeaven.net Star Trek: The Beginning (2005) :von Erik Jendresen Realserien Assignment: Earth (1967-1968) :von Gene Roddenberry Ursprünglich sollte es eine Spin-Off-Serie um Gary Seven und seiner „Katze“ Isis zur Episode geben. Die Folge war daher als Backdoor-Pilotfilm gedacht. Anzeichen dafür sind die vielen Auftritte dieser beiden Charaktere in der Folge, während Kirk und Spock fast schon zu Nebenrollen degradiert wurden. Die geplante Serie gab es allerdings nie und es blieb bei diesem einen Auftritt in Star Trek. 10 awesome unmade Star Trek projects we wish we could've seen auf blastr.com, Artikel: Assignment: Earth auf OrionPressFanzines.com, Webseite AssignmentEarth.ca Hopeship (1968) :von Darlene Hartman und Gene Roddenberry Noch während der Ausstrahlung von schlug die Science-Fiction-Schriftstellerin Darlene Hartman eine Spin-Off-Serie vor, in der es um ein medizinisches Schiff der Sternenflotte gehen sollte. An Bord der USS Hope sollte unter anderem der von Booker Bradshaw in zwei TOS-Episoden gespielte Doktor M'Benga eine Hauptrolle übernehmen. Das Hospitalschiff Hope hat den Auftrag notleidende Völker medizinisch zu versorgen. Hartmann schrieb später unter dem Pseudonym Simon Lang eine auf Star Trek basierende Science-Fiction-Reihe "The Enai Serie". Band 5 wurde unter dem Titel "Hopeship" im Jahr 1994 veröffentlicht. Eintrag auf They Boldly Went, Buch: These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two, ISBN 0989238148 Titel / Harry-Mudd-Spin-Off-Serie (1968) :von Gene Roddenberry Nach dem Ende der Serie erfuhr Harcourt Fenton Mudd-Darsteller Roger C. Carmel von Gene Roddenberry auf einer Party, dass NBC einst aufgrund der sehr populären Mudd-Episoden eine Spin-Off-Serie in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Gene Roddenberry sollte hierzu ein Serienkonzept entwickeln, das den Weltraumpiraten und intergalaktischen Hochstapler Harry Mudd in den Vordergrund stellen würde. Doch Roddenberry war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Lage, ein weiteres Projekt anzugehen, so dass die Harry-Mudd-Serie nie entwickelt werden konnte. Artikel: My Lunch With Harry Mudd auf StarTrek.com Titel / Spock-Spin-Off-Serie (1969) :von unbekannt Kurz nach der Absetzung von schlug Paramount eine Spin-Off-Serie vor, die sich zentriert mit dem Charakter Spock und seinem Leben auf Vulkan mit anderen Vulkaniern beschäftigen sollte. Buch: The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, ISBN 0671791095 Star Trek: Phase II (1977) Star Trek II (1980) :von Harve Bennett und Jack B. Sowards 1981 berichtete das Magazin Starlog über die bevorstehende Rückkehr Star Trek''s ins Fernsehen. Demnach sollte auf die ursprünglich bereits während der Produktion zur nicht realiserten Serie Star Trek: Phase II kolportierte Idee zurückgegriffen werden, nach dem Kinofilm wieder auf den heimischen TV-Bildschirm zurückzukehren. Produzent Harve Bennett und Autor Jack Soward sollten einen zweistündigen Fernsehspielfilm für Paramount entwickeln. Zur Begründung für die Rückkehr ins Fernsehen wurden insbesondere Kostengründe in den Vordergrund gerückt. Allerdings wollte sich Paramount zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorbehalten, den Fernsehfilm möglicherweise doch im Kino laufen zu lassen und verwies diesbezüglich auf die von Universal produzierte Serie ''Buck Rogers, deren Pilotfilm ebenfalls im Kino zu sehen war. Selbst bei einer Fernsehpremiere, hätte man den Film zumindest in Übersee ins Kino bringen wollen. Sollte sich der Film als erfolgreich erweisen, sollte eine Serie von TV-Specials folgen. Der zu diesem Projekt befragte William Shatner signalisierte sein Einverständnis für eine Beteiligung. Leonard Nimoy sah eventuelle Terminprobleme aufgrund seines Engagements für die NBC-Mini-Serie Marco Polo, stellte jedoch zumindest Gastauftritte in Aussicht. Neben der etablierten Crew, sollten laut Bennett auch neue Charaktere vorkommen, die durch jüngere Schauspieler Star Trek einer neuen Generation näher bringen sollten. Gene Roddenberry spielte in den Planungen von Paramount Pictures keine entscheidende Rolle mehr. Er hätte für dieses Projekt lediglich pro-forma den Status eines "Ausführenden Produzenten" ohne jegliche kreative Kontrolle zugebilligt bekommen. Dennoch schlug Roddenberry eine Geschichte für den Pilotfilm der neuen Reihe vor: In diesem sollte die Enterprise Crew zurück in die Vergangenheit fliegen um das Attentat auf Präsident John F. Kennedy zu verhindern. Nachdem ihnen dies geglückt ist, kehren sie ins 23. Jahrhundert zurück und finden dieses völlig verändert vor. Die Föderation hat aufgehört zu existieren. Die Enterprise kehrt daraufhin in die Vergangenheit zurück um das Attentat stattfinden zu lassen. Doch sie haben die Zeitlinie bereits geändert: Lee Harvey Oswald ist nicht zur Stelle, um den Auslöser zu betätigen. Also sieht sich Spock gezwungen zu handeln, er geht auf Kennedys Limousine zu und tötet den Präsidenten mit einem Phaser. Paramounts Ansinnen, die Serie möglicherweise wieder auf wöchentlicher Basis zu zeigen, fand bei Roddenberry zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Gegenliebe. Seiner Meinung nach wäre ein solches Vorhaben einfach zu teuer. Stattdessen schlug er eine Mini-Serie mit 90-minütigen oder zweistündigen Fernsehfilmen vor. Man wollte auf die vorhandenen Drehbücher des Serienprojektes Phase II zurückgreifen. Explizit genannt wurden: * The Savage Syndrome * The Child * Tomorrow and the Stars * Deadlock * Kitumba * [[Star_Trek:_Phase_II#.5B8.5D_Are_Unheard_Melodies_Sweet.3F_.28aka_Home.29|''Are Unheard Melodies Sweet?'' (aka Home)]] * Cassandra * Devil's Due Darüber hinaus wollte man die Story-Ideen, die von Robert Silverberg (The Billion Year Voyage), Dick Simmons und Chris Knopf für den ersten Kinofilm vorgeschlagen wurden, zu Drehbüchern entwickeln. Die Idee wurde schnell wieder verworfen und Produzent Harve Bennett leitete die entscheidenden Schritte zur Entwicklung des zweiten Kinofilms ein (siehe auch Star Trek II: War Of The Generations). , Magazin: Starlog #46 Titel / Kadetten-Serie (1986) :von Sam Strangis und Gregory Strangis Als Paramount Pictures Mitte der 1980er eine neue Star-Trek-Serie in Erwägung zog, beauftragte man das Vater-Sohn-Gespann Sam und Greg Strangis ein Serien-Konzept zu entwickeln. Die Strangis kamen mit der – bereits von Harve Bennett vorgeschlagenen – Idee, die USS Enterprise zu einem Ausbildungsschiff zu machen, das von Sternenflottenkadetten bemannt werden sollte. Als sich Paramount, nach einer Absage ihrer zweiten Wahl Leonard Nimoy, dazu entschloss, notgedrungen doch wieder auf Gene Roddenberry zurückzugreifen, wurde diese Idee umgehend ad acta gelegt. Buch: Captain's Logbuch, ISBN 3-89365-376-7, Buch: A Brief Guide To Star Trek, Buch: Star Trek FAQ 2.0, ISBN 978-1-55783-793-6 Titel / Lwaxana-Troi-Sitcom (1991) :von Majel Barrett und Gene Roddenberry Zum Start des neuen Science-Fiction Senders „The Sci-Fi-Channel“ wurden Anfang der 1990er auch die Science-Fiction-Größen Gene Roddenberry und Isaac Asimov gebeten, Vorschläge für neue Serien und Filme zu machen. Roddenberry schlug zusammen mit seiner Ehefrau Majel Barrett eine Spin-Off-Serie zu vor. Die als Sitcom konzipierte Serie sollte sich um Lwaxana Troi drehen. Der Start des Senders verzögerte sich um mehrere Monate; Roddenberry und auch Asimov starben in der Zwischenzeit und mit Ihnen die Entwicklung dieser Spin-Off-Serie. Magazin: Starlog #177 Titel / TNG-Prequel (1992) :von unbekannt Als Paramount Anfang der 1990er über die Entwicklung einer zweiten Star-Trek-Spinoff-Serie nachdachte, zog man ein Prequel-Projekt in Erwägung, das zeitlich zwischen den TOS-Kinofilmen und der Serie angelegt werden sollte. Man entschied sich stattdessen jedoch für das Projekt . Magazin: Starlog #177 [ohne Titel / The Klingon Empire] (1992) :von unbekannt Bezüglich der zweiten Star-Trek-Spinoff-Serie stand auch ein Projekt zur Debatte, in dem das Klingonische Reich in den Vordergrund gestellt werden sollte. Auch dieses Projekt wurde zugunsten von aufgegeben. Magazin: Starlog #177 Star Trek Academy (2003) :von William Shatner William Shatner suchte seinerseits CBS/Paramount nach dem Ende von von einer neuen Star-Trek-Serie rund um die Kadettenjahre von Spock und Kirk zu begeistern. Als das Konzept vom Viacom-Präsidenten Sumner Redstone abgelehnt wurde, entwickelte Shatner daraus eine Romanreihe für Pocket Books, die jedoch nach dem ersten Roman Collision Course von Shatner nicht weiter verfolgt wurde. , Artikel: Jonathan Frakes talks sad moments with Star Trek previews of his upcoming TV projects auf TrekMovie.com Star Trek: Re-Boot The Universe (2004) :von J. Michael Straczynski und Bryce Zabel J. Michael Straczynski und Bryce Zabel entwickelten im Jahr 2004 die Idee zu einem Reboot der Serie . Statt im bekannten Star-Trek-Universum, sollte die Serie in einem alternativen Universum spielen und die Ursprünge der originalen Crew bestehend aus Kirk, McCoy, Spock, Scott, Uhura, Chekov und Sulu zu Beginn ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission ergründen. Das Konzept sah einen zweistündigen Pilotfilm vor, in dem die beiden Freunde Kirk und McCoy erstmals auf Spock treffen. Auf einem noch nicht kartografierten Planeten sollten sie eine uralte verloren geglaubte Stadt entdecken und die sagenumwobene Spezies kennenlernen, die diese erbaut hat. Im Pilotfilm sollte zudem gezeigt werden, wie Kirk als jüngster Captain der Föderation das Kommando über die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] erlangt. Des Weiteren wurden die Grundzüge für die erste Staffel dargelegt: * Vier oder fünf Stand-Alone-Episoden, die einem roten Faden gleich, vereinzelt Hinweise auf das mysteriöse Rätsel streuen sollten, das seinen Anfang im Pilotfilm nehmen sollte. * Vier oder fünf Episoden die auf Geschichten namenhafter Science-Fiction- und Fantasy-Autoren basieren. * Vier oder Fünf Episoden, die eine bestimmte Geschichte oder ein bestimmtes Ereignis aus der originalen Serie wiedererzählen. * Die restlichen Episoden als Stand-Alone-Episoden * Im Staffelfinale sollte das Schicksal der Enterprise auf dem Spiel stehen. Strazynski und Zabel trugen Paramount ihr Reboot-Konzept vor und stießen auf taube Ohren. Paramount lehnte die Idee zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt nach dem Ende von rundweg ab. Nur wenige Jahre später sollte der Produzent Jeffrey Jacob Abrams mit einem ähnlichen Reboot-Konzept mehr Erfolg haben. , Artikel: Spaced Out: Re-Booting Star Trek auf brycezabel.com [ohne Titel / Jonathan-Frakes-Projekt aka The Rikers in Space] (2005) :von Jonathan Frakes Auch Jonathan Frakes versuchte eine eigene Serien-Idee einzubringen, scheiterte jedoch wie zuvor William Shatner an den Ängsten Paramounts vor vorzeitiger Übersättigung des Marktes. Auch wenn er bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten scherzhaft von einer halbstündigen Sitcom unter dem Titel The Rikers In Space sprach, dürfte es sich bei dem Konzept sehr wahrscheinlich eher um eine Umsetzung der bereits bei Pocket Books etablierten Titan-Reihe um Captain Riker auf der USS Titan gehandelt haben. , Star Trek: Federation (2005/6) :von Bryan Singer, Christopher McQuarrie und Robert Meyer Burnett Star Trek: Captain Sulu (2009) :von Marc Scott Zicree, Michael Reaves und Winston Engle Star Trek: The Worf Chronicles (2012-2015) :von Michael Dorn thumb|Offizielles Poster des geplanten Serienpiloten Michael Dorn dachte erstmals im Jahr 2012 laut über die Entwicklung einer eigenen Serie für den von ihm jahrelang verkörperten Klingonen Worf nach. Er erarbeitete gemeinsam mit der Produktionsfirma Prospect House Entertainment ein Konzept für einen Backdoor-Pilotfilm und reichte sein Serienkonzept im August 2014 bei CBS Television ein. ;An Empire's Only Hope :In Zeiten eines immer fragwürdiger erscheinenden Krieges entdeckt Worf eine politische Verschwörung, die das klingonische Volk zugunsten der Macht einiger Weniger gegeneinander aufwiegeln soll. Er kann nur noch seinem Sohn Alexander und seiner Geliebten, einer Sternenflottenoffizierin namens Clair Mason, vertrauen. Gemeinsam versuchen sie die Ehre des klingonischen Reiches wieder herzustellen. Artikel: Star Trek: The Worf Chronicles auf prospecthouseent.com Die Serie sollte zeitlich zwischen dem Ende der Serie und dem Film spielen. Das Konzept sah zumindest Gastauftritte für Marina Sirtis, LeVar Burton und Patrick Stewart vor. Auch Armin Shimerman wäre in einer neuen Gastrolle zu sehen gewesen. Die Hauptcharaktere sollten jedoch durch neue unverbrauchte Schauspieler besetzt werden, die zwar aus dem Sci-Fi-Bereich kommen sollten, jedoch noch nichts mit dem Star-Trek-Universum zu tun hatten. Artikel: Michael Dorn talks Capt. Worf Star Trek Series auf TrekMovie.com Eine Fan-Initiative unter dem Titel We want Worf schickte im Jahr 2015 30.000 Mini-Muffins an CBS Television um den Wunsch der Fans nach einer neuen im originalen Universum spielenden Star-Trek-Serie zu untermauern. Das Studio zeigte sich jedoch unbeeindruckt. Artikel: CBS silent Worf Chronicles looks future auf [1701news.com, Webseite: WeWantWorf.com CBS Television entschied sich Ende 2015 für ein anderes Serienkonzept. Dorn kündigte daraufhin an, das Projekt als Science-Fiction-Serie ohne direkten Star-Trek-Bezug weiterverfolgen zu wollen. Artikel: Worf Chronicles might not be the next Star Trek series auf ScieceFiction.com Star Trek: Uncharted (2015) :von Michael Chang Gummelt Animationsserien [ohne Titel / Star-Trek-Zeichentrickserie] (1970) :von unbekannt Vor der Entwicklung der Serie wurde Gene Roddenberry bereits ein Zeichentrick-Serien-Konzept angeboten, in der die Crew der Enterprise auf seltsamen Planeten landen und auf alles feuern sollte, was irgendwie anders oder besonders hässlich erscheint. Es dürfte nicht erstaunen, dass Roddenberry ein solches Konzept ablehnte. [ohne Titel / Star-Trek-Zeichentrickserie] (1990) :von unbekannt 1990 versuchte Paramount Pictures eine Idee für eine Animationsserie zu verkaufen, die Charaktere der Serien und vereint hätte. Zu dieser Zeit war jedoch kein Fernsehsender an diesem Projekt interessiert. Rick Berman sagte, ein solches Projekt hätte das Franchise verwässert. Über die Jahre tauchten immer wieder Konzeptzeichnungen auf ''Star-Trek''-Conventions auf. Artikel: Q and A auf DanHauserTrek.com [ohne Titel / Star-Trek-CGI-Animationsserie] (1998/1999) :von unbekannt Gegen Ende der 1990er dachte Paramount darüber nach, eine auf basierende CGI-Animationsserie im Stile der Starship-Troopers-Animationsserie zu entwickeln. Offenbar plante man hierzu bereits vorhandenes Material des nicht veröffentlichten Computerspiels Star Trek: Secret of Vulcan Fury zu nutzen. Das Projekt wurde jedoch nicht weiterverfolgt. Artikel: Secret of Vulcan Fury: Odds and Ends auf TrekCore.com Titel / Ferengi-Animationsserie (2000/2001) :von Armin Shimerman Armin Shimerman entwickelte Anfang der 2000er eine Zeichentrickserie, die Quark und Rom als Teenager zeigen sollte. Er bot das Konzept dem Musiksender MTV an, die jedoch beim abschließenden Meeting die Entscheidung trafen, keine Science-Fiction-Cartoon-Serie machen zu wollen. Artikel: Armin Shimerman in Berlin (Quark, Deep Space Nine) auf startrek.ehabich.info, Magazin: Star Trek Explorer, #4, Nr. 4 Star Trek: The Lions Of The Night (2003) :von Jimmy Diggs Um das Jahr 2003 entwickelte der Autor Jimmy Diggs ein Konzept zu einer CGI-Animationsserie mit dem Titel Star Trek: The Lions of the Night. Diese sollte in der Film-Ära spielen. Er beschrieb die Handlung mit folgenden Worten: … Captain Sulu übernimmt das Kommando über die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] und versucht eine Kzinti-Invasion des Föderationssraums zu stoppen. Der Künstler Court Jones zeichnete mehrere Entwürfe für das neue Konzept der Kzinti, die weitaus gefährlicher aussehen sollten als in der TAS-Folge, und für die Kzinti-Flotte. Das Material zu diesem Projekt wurde vom Autor für einen Artikel im Magazin Star Trek: Communicator und später für eine geplante Episode der fünften Staffel der Serie unter dem Titel ''Kilkenny Cats'' wiederverwendet. Magazin: Star Trek: Communicator #149, Artikel: Star Trek: The Lions Of The Night auf CourtJones.com Star Trek: Final Frontier (2005/2006) :von David Rossi, Doug Mirabello und José Muñoz Titel / Alternative-Realität-Animationsserie (2009) :von Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman Nach der Veröffentlichung des Films diskutierten Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman die mögliche Entwicklung einer Animationsserie, die sich stilistisch an der von ihnen produzierten Serie Transformers: Prime orientieren sollte. Das Projekt, welches in der durch den Film geschaffenen alternativen Realität hätte spielen sollen, wurde nicht weiter verfolgt. Artikel: Could Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman Re-Animate Star Trek? auf TrekMovie.com Verweise Quellenangaben Interne Links * Nicht produzierte Episoden * Star Trek: Captain Sulu * Star Trek: Phase II * Star Trek: Federation * Star Trek: Final Frontier * Star Trek: Planet Of The Titans * Star Trek: The Beginning * Star Trek: The First Adventure * Star Trek: The God Thing * Star Trek: Uncharted en:Undeveloped Star Trek projects Kategorie:Produktion